


Brotherly Therapy

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: And he needs love, Anxiety Attacks, Gay Kurusu Akira, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm exhausted, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Relationship Advice, Shinya is a Sweetheart, Spoilers, This is Bad, he is a precious cinnamon roll, i will come back and fix this, yall can fight me i don't even care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "Sometimes freedom makes it hard to liveWhen it takes the things from youThat you don't want to giveI said, you come back you hear?I miss you being nearLaugh and fish down in the Maple GroveI'll do anything you want, there must be someone I can callAnd just maybe they would let you come back homeBut, he wroteThis is what brothers are for..."—Dean Brody | Brothers





	Brotherly Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: ok thank god I fixed it enjoy!
> 
> I am so tired it it midnight and I shouldn't have wrote this at the time bc my writing sux when I'm tired. I might come back in the future and fix it but idk. Anyways! I highly suggest you listen to the song in the summary! I bawled my eyes out when I listened to it, and so that made me even more tired. Anyways! Enjoy! Happy Pride! 🏳️🌈

"Akira-san?" 

Akira's heart pounded as he jumped away. He looked around him and found that he was in the arcade. With Shinya, who was staring at the boy with worried eyes. 

"A-Akira-san...?" The little boy squinted his eyes and suddenly gasped. Akira ducked his head down, his hands trembling and the toy gun feeling ten tons heavier than it was a minute ago. "A-are you all right?!"

Akira blinked, his eyes covered by stars and his legs feeling like jelly. Akira didn't even feel the gun slip out of his hands, but he heard it crash. Shinya yelped and stared at Akira fearfully. "Akira...san?"

Akira blinked, more stars appearing as his trembling, scarred hand reached up to his throat. "Ca...I can't..." Akira gasped for air, his knees wobbling like two things twigs holding up five bricks. Akira blinked in another attempt to rid of the stars, and now the newfound tears that formed. Shinya looked around him in a panic before he grabbed Akira's jacket and lead him out of the arcade. 

Akira wobbled out of the arcade, gasping for air desperately. His chest felt tight, and his body felt like it was numb, yet, so painful at the same time. He felt someone hold him upright, but he couldn't see past the herd of stars. He heard someone call out his name.

"Akira-san! Br-breathe!" 

Shinya. It was Shinya. 

"U-um, here!" Akira felt himself leaning against something solid, something cold. "Okay? J-just focus on me and the wall! Okay? Y-you're safe, no one's gonna hurt you!"

The stars slowly began to dissolve.

"Okay? J-just breathe! Like this..." Akira heard Shinya breathing slow and calmly. Akira tried to mimick, only to cry out when his chest felt like it was stretching to breaking point.

"H-hurts..." Akira croaked. 

"I know, I know it hurts, but you have to breathe! Try again," Akira heard Shinya breathe again, attempting to mimick again.

The stars started to disappear, Akira starting to breathe normally. He saw Shinya nodding, relief spreading his face as tears spilled down the gamer's cheeks. Why was he crying? 

"Good! Keep breathing!" Akira nodded, sucking in a large breath, holding it for as long as he can, and letting it out as slowly as he was allowed to.

"I'm...okay..." Akira gasped, Shinya sighing in relief before wrapping his small arms around a tearstained Akira. Akira slowly returned the hug and he heard Shinya sniff before the boy pulled away.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Shinya yelled, wiping away tears of his own. "I-I was worried sick!"

Akira stared, dumbfounded while Shinya continuously wiped away his tears. Akira later pulled the boy into a hug. Shinya didn't hesitate to return the hug, sniffling. 

"...thank you, Shinya. I... I think you saved my life,"

Shinya laughed, sniffing. "Yeah, I guess I did, huh?" 

Akira smiled, rubbing the back of his brother-like-friend. Akira pulled away, "Hey, why don't we go get some food? My treat,"

Shinya smiled brightly and he pulled away from Akira completely, pumping a fist in the air excitedly. "Hell yeah! Let's go!"

Akira laughed, wiping away a few of his stray tears before walking Shinya to Big Bang Burger.

* * *

 

"So..." Akira stopped eating, looking up from his burger to see Shinya awkwardly staring at his burger. "Why did you...y'know..."

"Have a panic attack?" 

"Yeah..."

Akira glanced at his wrists, which were concealed with his gray hoodie sleeves. It had been about four days since he returned from the interrogation room, and his trauma had not gotten better. He hasn't told anyone yet in fear of how different they would treat him. He's already gotten special treatment, and Akira absolutely hated it. It made him feel weak. But, maybe talking about what really happened wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Especially if it prevented things like panic attacks.

"...I got beaten pretty badly a few days ago," Akira explained, looking up and exposing his bruised face by pulling his hoodie back. Shinya's eyes widened, his burger dropping onto his plate. Akira almost laughed. "And... a part of it involved a gun. So, I guess playing Gun About wasn't the smartest idea, huh?"

Akira let out a small, pitiful laugh. Shinya sighed, sinking into his seat. "I shouldn't have called you to the arcade anyways. I guess it's my fault too,"

Akira quickly waved him off, ignoring the small pain on his wrist. "No, it's all right. I needed to get out of my place anyways..."

Shinya gave a small nod and slowly picked his burger up to take a nibble. Akira bit into his half-eaten burger, just as Shinya asked another question. "Why were you beaten?"

Akira swallowed hard, setting his burger down. "...Phantom Thief business,"

Shinya nodded, his eyes drooping as he sighed. "I don't get it. You guys are doing good things! Why are people saying you're bad...?"

Akira shrugged, wincing when he remembered about the sores on his arms. He hissed, rubbing his arms. "I don't know, Shinya. They're just..."

"Stupid,"

"I was going to say misinformed, but, yeah, sure,"

The two laughed, Akira's phone chiming in his pocket. Muttering out a small apology, Akira pulled out his phone to see that it was Ryuji.

 **Ryuji:** hey man r u at leblanc??

 **Akira:** No, I'm with a friend. Why?

 **Ryuji:** oh jus wondering if u wanted to do smth

 **Akira:** Oh sorry, do you want me to meet you somewhere? I'm almost done anyways.

 **Ryuji:** u sure man??? I don wanna make u leav

 **Akira:** It's ok I'm almost done anyways. I'll meet you at Leblanc.

 **Ryuji:** mkay

Akira heard Shinya clear his throat loudly. Akira looked up and found the boy smirking. "Who was that?"

"Erm, my friend. Why?" Akira asked, slowly. Shinya raised his eyebrows, "You realize you're glowing, right?"

A blush appeared on Akira's face. "I-I am not!"

"Dude, you so totally are," Akira grumbled while Shinya laughed. Shinya took a sip of his soda. "Akira-san, if I didn't know better, I'd say you like your 'friend,' in more ways than one,"

Akira sighed taking a long drink of his cold water to cool off. "I can't believe a kid just told me I had a crush on my best friend..."

Shinya laughed, shrugging. "What can I say? I'm the King," Akira rolled his eyes, chuckling with the little boy. Shinya set his soda down. "Seriously, though. Does your friend know?"

Akira shook his head immediately, "Hell no. I can't tell him either-"

"Wait, 'him?'" Shinya blurted, his eyes wide. Akira felt panic rise in his chest, biting hard on his plastic straw. Then, Shinya's face turned serious. "Damn, so that makes it even harder to tell, huh?"

Relieved, Akira nodded, taking another sip from his drink. "Yeah..." 

Shinya hummed, his foot tapping loudly on the tiles of Big Bang Burger. "Well, maybe you can at least know if he's into guys! Maybe you're chances will rise...?"

Akira laughed pitifully, releasing the straw from his teeth. "Trust me, he's not into guys. He makes it very clear..."

Shinya deflated, "Damn. Well...at least tell him so you're not torturing yourself by keeping your feelings in," 

Akira raised his eyebrows, his eyes widening. He laughed, disbelief written on his face. "I can't believe a little kid is giving me advice...!"

Shinya chuckled. "Well, that just shows how desperate you are. Seriously, tell him. Or, at least find out how he feels about you,"

Akira took a moment before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I will. I'm supposed to meet with him today, so maybe I can do it then!"

Shinya smiled, "That's the spirit! C'mon, let's go!"

"Wait, wha-"

"You are going to see him right now!" Shinya stood from his seat and pulled Akira to his feet. Akira chuckled, nodding. The two paid for their meal and left the restaurant. Shinya turned to look at Akira. "Okay, I'm gonna go with you to your meet up. Just so you don't chicken out!"

Akira laughed, "Thanks, man. You can be my wingman," 

The two laughed together as they walked to the station. 

* * *

 

Akira walked to Leblanc with Shinya at his side. Shinya had a determined look on his face while Akira, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. He couldn't believe he let a grade schooler talk him into confessing! 

_No turning back now..._

"Okay, Akira-san!" Shinya chirped. "It's time!"

Akira took a deep breath and forced himself to walk onto the steps of the cafe. He stopped and turned to Shinya. "Wait, where will you be?"

Shinya smiled, "I'll be out here! Lead your friend out and I'll be right behind him so you can see me! Now go!" Shinya shooed the nervous teen into the cafe. Akira held his breath and walked into Leblanc.

_Okay, just lead Ryuji out...not that hard, right?_

"Oh, hey, Akira!" Ryuji beamed, Akira suddenly feeling more shaky than he previously felt. He awkwardly waved as his friend walked up to him. Ryuji had a bright smile on his face, "Okay, so you wanna play some videogames?"

"U-um, actually, I wanted to talk to you!" Akira squeaked, his heart pounding in his chest. Ryuji raised an eyebrow at the boy's nervousness, "Okay. So, we gonna head up to the attic?"

"No, actually, um, outside...!" Akira chirped, his legs becoming jelly again. Ryuji made a face of confusion, and Akira heard Sojiro sigh and mutter under his breath. 

Ryuji shrugged, "Okay, I guess. Let's go,"

Akira sighed in relief and turned to leave Leblanc. The two walked out of the cafe, and Akira was quick to notice that Shinya was gone. He looked around and found the boy hiding near the dumpster, giving Akira a thumbs up. Akira gave a short nod, just as Ryuji stepped in front of him. 

"Okay, what did you wanna talk about?" Ryuji asked, his hands in his pocket. Akira swallowed a lump in his throat and glanced to Shinya. The little boy took a deep breath, signalling for Akira to do the same. Nodding, Akira took a deep breath.

"What do you think me?"

Ryuji tilted his head like a confused golden retriever. "Um, I think you're amazing. Why?"

Akira felt the blush return, quickly looking to Shinya. Shinya mouthed, "Ask another question!"

Akira nodded, turning to Ryuji, who had a more confused look on his face. "What else do you think of me?" Akira asked, his hands turning into fists at his sides.

"Erm, well, I think you're awesome! You are really smart, a good listener, you are really kind to everyone, you're great at videogames... Why?" Ryuji asked. Akira felt the butterflies in his stomach swarming as he fidgeted with his hoodie zipper. 

"Y-you... really think that of me?" Akira asked, his eyes sparkling. Ryuji had a small blush appear a she rubbed the back of his neck. 

"W-well, yeah! You're always goin' on and on about me, and helping me with the track team, helping me with my leg..." Ryuji trailed off, a bashful smile on his face. Akira's smile brightened, and, in the corner of his eye, he saw Shinya giving him a thumbs up. Ryuji chuckled, "Heh, you're really amazing, you know that?"

Akira chuckled, his blush deepening as he fiddled with his zipper. "I-I dunno about that..."

Ryuji shook his head. "That's another thing too, you're always so modest whenever someone gives you a compliment. It's... irritating sometimes, but it shows what kind of person you are, I guess..."

Akira giggled, twisting his bangs in embarrassment. Ryuji suddenly pointed to Akira's bangs. "Another thing, you always play with your hair whenever you get all embarrassed. It's honestly kind cute..."

Akira beamed, his blush spreading to his ears. He looked to Shinya, who was pretending he was vomiting, and started giggling. Ryuji made a confused face, "What?"

Akira looked to Ryuji, his smile only brightening. "You're adorable,"

Ryuji squawked, his face turning beet red. "Wh-wha!? You can't just say things like that!" Akira bent over, his giggling fit only worsening. Ryuji soon joined, saying, "Another thing; your laugh is a gift from God,"

Akira felt his heart flutter and his butterflies flooded his stomach. He smiled, "You're quite the charmer, Ryuji,"

He snuck a glance at Shinya, seeing him making kissing faces. Akira struck him a playful glare before flashing him a smile, turning to a smiling Ryuji. The blonde shrugged, "What can I say? I have a great teacher,"

He winked at Akira, the raven silently squirming. Akira smiled, "U-um... Do you wanna get something to eat?"

"That a date, Kurusu?" Ryuji asked, playfully. Akira shrugged, "If you want it to be,"

Ryuji chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Hold up, I need to go grab my phone," the blonde left and walked into Leblanc. Akira watched and turned to Shinya, who was already walking to the teen. He had a smile on his face.

"'He makes it very clear' my ass! Dude, he was flirting with you like there was no tomorrow!" He chuckled, "Go have fun on your date. I gotta get home!"

Shinya waved goodbye and ran out of the alley. Akira smiled to himself giddily, Ryuji walking out of Leblanc. "Okay, ready to go?"

Akira nodded, the two of them walking away from Leblanc. It was a few minutes into the walk when Ryuji turned to Akira.

"So, who was that kid behind me?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> It is literally 3 AM and I'm exhausted anyways how you enjoyed! I love each and very one of ya! Be yourself and be proud! Have a wonderful pride month! 😄🏳️🌈


End file.
